Stars Shining Bright Above You
by Jedediah
Summary: Quality time under a million stars.


A certain half-demon wearing a red outfit with a sword attached to its hips plopped down on the soft mattress covered in a thick blanket designed with flowers. He sighed in boredom as he once again watched the girl sitting on her chair on her study table, scribbling things that he can never understand in his life down on her notebook. Only the sound of the curtain being blown by the wind filled the room.

After a few moments of deafening silence, Inuyasha could no longer contain his irritation inside him and suddenly stood up and hopped on top of Kagome's table, knocking down several books and picture frames on the floor. The girl twitched as she slammed her notebook shut and faced the half-demon.

"What do you want now?" she tried to hide her anger in her voice but a little bit gave her away.

"How long are you gonna keep doing this, Kagome? We have to find the Jewel shards before Naraku beat us to it!" he whined as he moved his face closer to hers to emphasize his point and for Kagome to hear his every word, hoping to convince her without a subjugation of his pearl necklace. As if his voice was not loud enough, Kagome leaned back, wincing at Inuyasha's loudness at this hour.

She was quite used to this happening every now and then. Inuyasha would come for her in this world, bugging her to come back to the Feudal Era to help him find the Jewel shards and to slay Naraku. She is also accustomed at Inuyasha being in her room, sometimes suddenly popping his head from the window while she was changing, earning him a 'sit' two storeys down. It was beginning to be a routine for them both, and it made her a bit happy that she was getting closer to the half-demon, and hopeful because she liked this boy very much, and there might be a chance that maybe, he would like her back.

Anyway, she sighed in defeat and walked over to the previously occupied bed of hers, gently patting away dirt from Inuyasha's feet, and finally lied on her stomach. She stretched her back, moaning in delight. After that, she noticed Inuyasha still crouching on her desk, staring at her intently.

"What?" she asked while she rested her face on her arms and smiled innocently.

"Didja hear what I just said?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, I did. But let's just take it easy tonight, okay? Just for a while, please?" she focused her look on the half-demon's golden eyes, hoping he would approve of it, besides, he was always fighting demons and exhausting himself to protect her in the other world and Kagome believes he deserves a break as much as she does.

Inuyasha hopped down the table and made his way to the bed. He stopped when he reached the foot of the bed.

"Move, woman." he said stoically. Kagome blinked, then smiled as she realized what Inuyasha meant. She scooted over to the other side of the bed to give space for Inuyasha, and without a second thought, he joined Kagome on the soft bed.

As they lay down quietly, Inuyasha chose to stare at the ceiling when he felt the tension and nervousness of being beside Kagome, while the girl smiled, also looking at the ceiling, hoping that she was also looking at the same spot as the half-demon.

A few minutes passed, Kagome heard a yawn from Inuyasha and she saw that he had small tears coming out of his eyes as he yawned. She stared at the pearly white teeth and fangs of the boy, his pointy nose, and her favorite part, his doggy ears. She couldn't mask her giggle and Inuyasha turned his head to face Kagome, his eyes narrowed at the now laughing girl.

"What's so funny?" he tiredly asked.

"Ah, nothing... It's just that, you're so cute." she admitted with a tint of red on her cheeks. When Kagome noticed that Inuyasha's face also became red, she continued, "Ah, because... you look so much like a dog, and dogs are cute!" she let out a toothy grin.

"Keh. Whatever." he returned the position of his head toward the plain, white ceiling of Kagome's bedroom. He noticed little papers shaped like stars were sticked on the ceiling.

"Kagome, what's that?" he asked innocently, his forefinger pointing straight above.

"Oh, those are glow in the dark decorations Sota and I made when we were younger. I like to put lots of stars, in Sota's room were animals." she explained happily. Inuyasha nodded slightly in understanding.

"Ah, I'll turn off the lights so you can see how wonderful it is!" she stood up from the bed and reached for the light's switch. By the sound of the switch came complete darkness. Inuyasha felt Kagome lying back down beside him.

"Now, look above."

And so he did. Moments later, twinkling stars began glowing everywhere, some of them had shooting star paths following them, and some had different colors. As the faint light from outside Kagome's window illuminated Inuyasha's face, she felt her heart beat fast as she witnessed a rare million dollar smile across the half-demon's face that she couldn't help but fall in love deeper and deeper for him. She felt like she was drowning, her heart skipping a beat, her breath caught between her throat. Although it was only fake stars above them, she could understand that little things were enough to make the boy's heart fill with warm happiness.

She slid her petite hands on Inuyasha's own hands, making him flinch at the sudden physical contact, but did not pull away. Instead, he gripped her hand tightly, but not so hard that he might break her hand. That night was only filled with innocent warmth between the two, just enjoying each other's company, under the twinkling stars.

As the sun rose above the mountains of modern Japan, the rays of sunlight made its way through the open window of a certain house, showering the sleeping forms of Kagome and Inuyasha, hands still intertwined with the other.


End file.
